Tell Me Why
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch keeps looking at something he shouldn't


This is an entry for the song prompt

Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift

Hotch watched as her long legs carried her from her seat over to the break area to grab yet another cup of coffee. She was definitely addicted. She returned to her seat and laughed as Morgan said something to her. She raised her arms above her head to stretch and his eyes were drawn to the sliver of pale skin that became exposed. He licked his lips unconsciously, and he started to wonder what she looked like naked. He wondered how her legs around his waist would feel. What her lips tasted like, how it would feel like to drive into her. A knock at his door brought him out of his daydream.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Come in."

Rossi stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. "Aaron I think we need to talk."

Hotch tilted his head to one side. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's not me that we need to have a talk about. It's you…and your eyes."

Hotch schooled his features, he knew where this conversation was going to go and he didn't like it. "My eyes? What about them?"

"They have been wandering lately. And they've been wandering to one specific person, and I was wondering if you wanted to tell me why."

Hotch decided playing dumb was his best defense as he tried to make up a story in his head for why he was looking. "I really don't know what you're talking about Dave. I can't tell you something if I don't know what you're talking about."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. Well, let me refresh your memory, shall I?" Rossi stepped into the office more and plopped down on the chair in front of Aaron's desk. "Let's see, where should I begin? You have been staring at Prentiss for a while now. I'm not sure if anyone else on the team notices you doing it, but I definitely do and since I do I'm sure sooner or later someone else is going to notice as well. You have to stop. She doesn't deserve that, and you know it."

"Doesn't deserve what?" Hotch scrunched his face up. "And I don't look at her."

"Oh really? You don't look at her? Then answer me this. What were you doing right before I walked in here? Because I can guarantee your eyes were not on your paperwork. And Emily deserves to be happy. To be with someone who can give her the world. To tell her openly that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. I'm sorry to say this Aaron, but you are not that guy for her."

Hotch dropped his head down onto his chest. "What if I want to be that guy?" he whispered.

Rossi took in a deep breath. "You can't be unless you want to hurt people in the process. It's different if it was mutual, but I'm not sure if she'd give you up that easily. Emily on the other hand, I think she would give you her entire world if you asked her to, and she notices that something is up with you. So I'm begging you Hotch, don't get her to the point where she thinks she'll be happy with you. What you're going through is a crush, that's it. You may want her, but you don't love her."

Hotch raised his eyes to look at Rossi. "That's the thing Dave, I think I do love her."

Rossi stood up and headed back towards the door to leave. He turned around to face Hotch. "You need to think things over then Hotch. Because in the end is she worth you throwing your marriage with Haley away? But I promise you Aaron, if you hit on her in any way shape or form and you sleep with her or you break her heart by doing something stupid, I swear it will be the last thing you do. You are under no circumstances to hurt her. And maybe instead of looking out your window down at Emily, you could start thinking about your wife. Do you remember her? Deal with it Aaron, but remember what I said." With that he left as quietly as he came in.

Hotch looked out his window again down at Emily Prentiss. He knew he shouldn't be looking at her the way he was. He knew he shouldn't be having the thoughts that were running through his head about her, but he couldn't stop them. He also knew that if he suggested it, she would be willing to engage in an affair with him. He dropped his head down, he couldn't do that to her. She meant too much to him to hurt her. Dave was right, he needed to decide whether he wanted to be his wife that he didn't feel the same way about anymore or Emily. And did he only want Emily because he couldn't have her? If he had her would he still feel the same way? He had a lot of questions to answer, but before he could even start thinking about those questions his phone rang. He looked at the caller id then sighed. Haley was calling. He looked down at Emily one more time, and decided that he had to make a choice and he had to make it soon, but right now he had to answer his wife, because he couldn't have her becoming suspicious.


End file.
